Mega Miner
Mega Miner is a Swedish heavyweight robot featured in the YouTube series Besiege Bots - Heavyweight Havoc. It did very well in competition, scoring second place in the Heavyweight Havoc tournament. Mega Miner was notable for being one of the three overhead hammers that competed in Heavyweight Havoc. Out of the three hammer bots Mega Miner did exceedingly well, becoming the first hammer bot to reach the finals of a tournament in Besiege Bots history. Robot History Heavyweight Havoc Mega Miner first faced Power of Reading. Mega Miner started off poorly, getting thrown around by the spinner. Mega Miner charged back at Power of Reading, but ran over the air pit right as it activated, causing it to fly over Power of Reading, missing its pick axe blow in the process. Mega Miner finally manage to get in a blow with its pick axe, taking off one of Power of Reading's wheels. Power of Reading's spinner hit its body, causing it to tear itself apart, Mega Miner won by K.O. Design history Before Mega Miner had even been created TurboMeow, captain of Team Yeeteor had built a full body flipper which he would later on base Mega Miners frame upon. After the full body flipper proved to be ineffective he replaced the front plow with an overhead hammer. Though this initial change only decreased the performance of the bot, and the design was retired until the Besiege Bots Heavyweight Havoc tournament was announced. Once the tournament was announced TurboMeow got to work on creating new designs as potential entries for his first tournament. After creating numerous designs, most of which were quite mediocre, he decided to revisit the failed hammer design. After addressing many of the issues which the original suffered from such as frail hammer mounts and lack of traction he gave the bot a theme and registered it as Mega Miner. After Mega Miners Performance in Heavyweight Havoc, many small improvements were made over time. Notable iterations: * Mega Miner 1.0 (Heavyweight Havoc) * Mega Miner Anti-Peliitta, an unused setup of MM 1.0 designed to perform better against vertical spinners (specifically Hakkapeliitta). It made two changes; one block was removed from the back of the pickaxe in order to increase the hammer radius by one block & the reaction wheel was moved to the under side. * Mega Miner 1.9, the 9th iteration of Mega Miner since Heavyweight Havoc. This version was notable for having Mega Miners first re-color & having a shock-mounted front end. Version 2.0 had a slight recolor to mark the milestone of 10th iteration. * Mega Miner 2.8 was the first iteration of Mega Miner to have a pure logtech frame base. This iteration received a slight recolor to signify that Mega Miner had now "moved on" to the era of Logtech. * Mega Miner 3.0 Concept: At the time Mega Miner was performing poorly when faced against the meta. as a result TurboMeow attempted to rebuilt Mega Miner from the ground up. Though it had received a large boost in fire power, the rebuild proved to be far to frail to replace the original * Mega Miner 3.0 while not a rebuild, was a huge step in Mega Miners design. One notable part of its changes relative to the prior iteration was the complete removal of shock mounting. The shock mounting that was installed prior was outdated, and it was replaced with a much more conventional connection that proved to be much stronger. * Mega Miner 3.7 is the current version of Mega Miner which still fights on to this day, with a leader board ranking of #4 in heavyweights and only recently dethroned as highest ranked overhead hammer by Perfectly Balanced (SHW). Apart from small changes to the frame as to abide by rules recently put in place, it has a stronger reaction wheel and larger swing radius than Mega Miner 3.0. Category:Robots Category:Heavyweight Havoc competitors